


El día en que te perdí

by StarkRxgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: He aquí la historia de dos enamorados que sangraban poesías rotas de aquellas heridas del viejo pasado, después de la muerte en esta historia el final nunca terminó en una muerta romántica, termino en un amor eterno. Con el brillo de sus ojos como estrellas del gran cielo.Narración de Endgame con ligeros cambios.M-preg.Stony.





	El día en que te perdí

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este fic lo escribí escuchando la canción "my immortal" de Evanescence, tiene ligeros cambios de la pelea y el chasquido de la ultima película de los vengandores "End game" 
> 
> Espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi, este escrito participó en el reto "Special Stony Challenge Fanwork 2019." de WooHo Shin fandom de habla español/castellano

Había perdido demasiado en aquella guerra, por algunos meses creyó que había perdido a su esposo junto al cachorro que estaba en su vientre, sin darse cuenta que a quien había perdido verdaderamente había sido a su hijo mayor. Peter había desaparecido tras el chasquillo y él no estuvo con él, Steve estaba desaparecido sin ser encontrado mientras que él cada día luchaba para poder mantener aquel cachorro en su vientre a pesar de las circunstancias en la que estaban, nadie sabía nada de Steve ni de Natasha, en dos meses no los pudieron encontrar hasta que llegó Carol Danvers y con ella traía a Steve y Natasha, se habían quedado varados en la galaxia luego de seguir a Thanos y matarlo por haber hecho desaparecer las gemas, pero habían dos capitanes y una espía con los recursos que tenían pudieron hacer funcionar la nave Skrull nuevamente, aunque allí también habían perdidas, parece que todo el universo solo había quedado a la mitad.   
En cuanto vio al rubio se largo a llorar tendido en sus brazos pidiéndole disculpas por no haber podido detener al titán, pero el capitán no tenía nada que perdonar. Él también había perdido a Peter sin siquiera haber luchado un poco más para que el chasquido no sucediera. 

Meses después llegó una pequeña luz en la oscuridad que se había posado el universo y en sus vidas, Morgan Stark-Rogers llegó para facilitarles un poco más el dolor de haber perdido a Peter y poder sacar a flote a Harley quien se desvivía por su hermana ¿El dolor pasó? No, pero se hizo un poco mas fácil de llevar, el dolor jamás pasaría y siempre estaría en las pesadillas de los dos la forma en que Peter se fue, en Tony la forma real y verídica y en Steve la forma en que su mente jugaba para hacerle sufrir. 

Y ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquel momento, había costado seguir adelante, había tenido peleas irreconciliables con su esposo y los dos decidieron lo mejor para ambos, para Morgan y para Harley que eran los hijos que quedaban: Se divorciaron. 

Steve volvió a vivir al complejo para ayudar a Natasha en la búsqueda de Clint, a Bruce en las investigaciones que realizaba mientras que para no sucumbir ante el dolor y la perdida había creado, al igual que Sam algunos años atrás, un grupo de ayuda para poder hablar sobre lo que pasaba en su día a día viviendo con la perdida y el dolor. Era la única manera de no sumergirse en la depresión de haber fallado como padre y de haber fallado como esposo. Mientras que él se había quedado en el hogar que habían formado hace 15 años atrás con Steve, los recuerdos dolían mucho más que el dolor psicológico, pero lo había hecho por Morgan para que creciera en un hogar.

Hogar que estaba roto. 

De verdad que intentaba poder arreglar las cosas con Steve, pero los dos tenían sus demonios y pesadillas que debían superar, si no lo hacían juntos lo debían de hacer separados; era lo mejor para ambos...o eso creían. Lo miraba de lejos cada fin de semana que iba a buscar a Harley y Morgan para compartir con ellos, escuchaba las conversaciones que tenía con sus hijos cada noche que los llamaba para desearle buenas noches, pero nunca tuvo la valentía de decirle "vuelve, intentemos otra vez, podemos vivir juntos el dolor de perder a Peter". Porque sabía que no sería fácil, los dos eran complicados, los dos vivían de forma diferente el dolor y comprender el porque, echarse la culpa constantemente el uno con el otro era agotador; pero verle allí jugando con su pequeña, ayudando a Harley con las tareas, aconsejando a ambos lo hacía un poco feliz, muy feliz porque sabía que si algún día necesitaba de su ex- esposo el sin dudarlo estaría allí. 

Hasta el final de la línea. 

Y como una luz de esperanza para los demás había vuelto Scott Lang alias Ant-man que ya residía en el reino cuántico desde hace 5 años, nadie sabe como sobrevivió ni que hacia allí, pero había una luz, una pequeña esperanza para todos. Excepto para él ¿Por qué nunca dejaba de ser un pesimista?   
Steve había llegado demasiado esperanzado, se había bajado del auto y a él casi se le cae Morgan de los brazos ¿Desde cuando su ex estaba bastante bueno? No lo había notado, o quizá si lo notó y solo lo dejó pasar. 

¿Viajar a través del reno cuántico al pasado para revertir todo? No, él no lo haría, no porque no quisiera porque sabía que era una pésima idea ¿Que nadie había estudiado las leyes de la física? ¿Nadie había leído sobre física cuántica? Eso era simplemente irreal.   
Sus miradas se enfrentaron una vez más, Steve intentando que aceptar, él intentando que le comprendiera, que se diera cuenta que aquello era una locura ¡Él también quería recuperar a Peter, pero no iba a sacrificar a otros de sus hijos! ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta? Morgan estaba allí, viva, necesitaba de él como todos allí. 

—Me alegra que lo estés superando, de verdad Tony, estoy muy feliz por ti. 

Y aquello había sido como un balde agua fría para él, no, no le había superado es más; cada día se hundía mas esperando por algo que no iba a volver a suceder, queriendo volver todo el maldito pasado atrás y hacer las cosas bien por una vez en su vida.   
Solo le pudo asentir con la cabeza y tomar aquello como una aceptación para luego ver como entraba en la casa con Nat y Scott siguiéndole el paso para saludar a su sobrino. Y él simplemente cayó en la silla con su pecho pesándole y unas inmensas ganas de volver a tomar hasta emborracharse para olvidar todo aquello. 

Esas heridas no parecían sanar, el dolor era demasiado real y había tanto en aquel tiempo que no podía borrar. 

Se levantó, debía seguir con su vida como si nada pasará. Aquella noche mientras lavaba los trastes mojó una foto que había quedado en parte del olvido para él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su Peter salía con una sonrisa y haciéndole orejitas mientras que él le hacía lo mismo. Su Peter, sangre de su sangre, hijo de su vientre, la mezcla perfecta entre el hombre que tanto amaba y él mismo. Era su hijo. Cuando un los padre se mueren se llama quedarse huérfano, cuando tu esposo se muere se llama quedarse viudo/a, pero ¿Cómo se llama perder un hijo? Aquello no tenía nombre y era el dolor más grande que un ser humano y padre podía pasar. Enterrar a tu hijo mientras tu seguías vivo, allí...respirando. 

Quizás podía encontrar una solución a todo aquello, claro que no contó con que Maguma siguiera despierta y escuchará la grosería que soltó cuando descubrió que si se podía realizar el viaje en el tiempo, claro que se llevaría un gran regaño de Rogers si es que alguna vez a la pequeña se le salía la grosería frente al capitán.   
A través de los relojes GPS que permite ubicar los puntos en la línea de tiempo en lo que deberían de emerger, Tony pudo descubrir que los viajes a través del reino cuántico no eran solo una "posibilidad" si no que ahora era una realidad. Aquella misma noche llamó a Pepper para que se quedará con sus hijos mientras que el viajaba a Manhattan en el auto con la posibilidad de volver a recuperar a Peter entre sus manos. llegó temprano en la mañana sin antes hacer una parada en Burger King para poder desayunar una deliciosa hamburguesa mañanera, debía tener energías para ese largo día ¿No? Al momento de llegar se dio cuenta que Steve estaba abatido, por primera vez le encontraba la razón.

—Lo sé, llevaron el tiempo a través de él ¿No es así? Pues tengo la solución, Cap. Solo necesito algo...necesito que este presente se quede, no quiero perder a un hijo por recuperar a otro. 

Y Steve ahora otra vez le daba la razón, con un estrechamiento de manos y él entregándole su escudo hicieron un momento de tregua por los años en que las peleas fueron inmensurables.

Y así fue como comenzó la creación del túnel cuántico con Thor ayudando a no ayudar y un mapache que parecía un peluche parlante. Barton había vuelto al juego por lo que él sería el encargado de probar si el prototipo estaba bien y volver al pasado, no podía contactarse con nadie por obvias razones puesto que alteraría su pasado y mientras Legolas hacía aquel viaje, se encontraba parado en una esquina pensando si aquello había sido la mejor idea que hubiese tenido en años, vio el túnel abrirse y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su viejo camarada con el guante de unos de sus hijos, lo tomó entre sus manos y dandose vuelta le sonrió a Steve como hace años no lo hacía, con felicidad y sincera genuidad, podrían recuperar a Peter y en la cabeza del capitán el mismo pensamiento se acrecentaba, podían recuperar a las personas y a su hijo, su niño. 

Comenzó recobrar la información sobre las gemas, el primero fue Thor quien debía hablar sobre el éter, aunque antes de hablar de eso el Asgardiano se echó su pequeña siesta mientras todos creían (o la mayoría) que había muerto, siguió Rocket quien explicó la gema del poder y donde pudo encontrarla, Nebula les contó sobre la gema del alma y Natasha se dió cuenta que habían tres gemas en la ciudad en un mismo año: 2012. 

Por lo que cada uno tenía una misión diferente, Nebula y Rodhey irían por la gema del poder, Natasha y Barton por la gema del alma, el peluche con Thor-pe irían por la gema de la relidad y claro; Bruce, Scott, Steve y él irían al año 2012 el año en que sus sentimientos por el capitán comenzó, donde toda su historia comenzó. 

Era tan doloroso volver a un pasado y ver como había empezado con el pie izquierdo su relación para luego ser mejorada por el ataque del Mandarín hacía Stark. 

Pero ya nada se podía hacer, su historia de amor fue la mejor sin embargo, debía terminar. No se podía permitir ser feliz con el hombre que amaba por la equivocación de perder a su hijo. 

Viajar a través del tiempo fue una total locura, tres de ellos debieron ir hacia un mismo punto y ser sigilosos para que sus otros yo no los descubrieran. 

—Señor Rogers, había olvidado que ese traje no le ayudaba a tu trasero   
—Nadie te pidió que miraras, Tony. 

Y claro por el comentario de Scott nació lo que sería el apodo más heroico hacia su ex- esposo "el trasero de América" y agradecía el hecho de que Lang no se haya dado cuenta que los siguientes trajes del capitán América se los había hecho él con un solo propósito, mirar el trasero de Steve Rogers. 

Pero todo podía terminar en un segundo ¿No? Una sola equivocación de parte de Lang y él y adiós gema del espacio, solo quedaban partículas Pym para realizar solo un viaje. Cuando le explicó todo a Steve con Scott gritando de fondo no pensó que Steve le diría "siempre he confiado en ti" y allí nuevamente los dos se embarcaban a una misión, los años 70 para recuperar la gema de tiempo y conseguir un poco más de partículas Pym. 

Él fue por la gema, Steve por las partículas y cuando se separaron quiso seguirlo y protegerlo puesto que no le había dicho que Margaret Carter estaba trabajando en ese lugar, sabía que al final Steve tomaría la mejor decisión, fue a buscar la gema y nunca espero encontrarse con el hombre que alguna vez lo hizo tanto daño pero también lo hizo tan feliz, Howard Stark estaba frente a él hablándole como si de un amigo se tratara, había deseado aquello por tanto tiempo que ahora que lo tenía le costaba un poco dejarlo ir pero sabía que solo estaba alargando el tiempo y la decisión de su ex- esposo.   
No comentó nada acerca de Howard ni tampoco escuchó palabras sobre la agente Carter y era un trato justo, aunque aquello lo estuviese comiendo por dentro. 

Volvieron casi todos, Natasha no volvió y aquello le dolió de sobremanera, Natasha era su amiga, fue la primera en colocarle los puntos sobre las ies, la primera en estar cuando la necesitaba y aunque se notaba tranquilo por dentro estaba echó un mar de lágrimas, pero en ese momento el no debía de ser el dolido, Barton, Bruce y Steve lo necesitaban en pie, su ex-esposo lo necesitaba en pie porque él ya se había derrumbado, y claro que estuvo para él, hasta el final de línea ¿No? 

Trabajó arduamente en el guante colocando cada gema en su lugar para que nada anómalo ocurriera, debían actuar con precisión y lo logró, lo lograron junto con Bruce y el mapache.

Ya solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, Bruce chasqueó los dedos y aunque él pudiese darse cuenta que todo había vuelto a la normalidad estalló el complejo y todo había vuelto al punto de retorno aunque esta vez eran menos personas contra Thanos tres contra uno al principio ¡Claro que los derrotarían fácilmente! El primero en caer fue él aunque no pudo noquearlo si pudo hacer que su músculos dejaran de responder por algunos minutos, luego vino Thor y luego...quería proteger a Steve, pero simplemente su armadura no respondía aunque luego de que el Capitán empuñó Mjolnir supo que su amado no necesitaba ayuda, el era digno de tener el poder de Thor.   
Aparecieron las naves y aliados de Thanos y todo se fue al carajo, así que pudo se levantó por un momento pensó que seria aniquilado y que dejarían huérfanos a Harley y a Morgan pero todo quedo atrás cuando empezaron aparecer círculos de magia alrededor del campo, los desaparecidos llegaron y con refuerzos, sus amigos salieron debajo del complejo donde estaban , y claro llegaron Harley y Pepper ayudar con sus armaduras de Iron Lad y Rescue. 

—¡Harley, estas castigado de por vida por esto! 

Habló tras el comunicador y solo escuchó la risa de su hijo el capitán los llamó asamblea y comenzó la batalla, voló rápidamente por los aires y se juntó con Pepper para unir sus armaduras y atacar a los chitauris que más podían, mientras que abajo hacían lo propio.  
Bajó a tierra para dispararle a los chitauri's pero fue emboscado por Black Dwarf quien rápidamente fue sacado de su camino por Giant-man. 

-¡Papá! 

Escuchó la voz de alguien llamando y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo parado por Peter, su Peter, su bebé.

—No puede ser, no vas a creer que lo ha estado pasando ¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos luchar contra Thanos y me convertí en polvo? Que nunca me desmayé porque desperté y tu no estabas pero el doctor Strange... —

Pero Peter se quedó callado cuando Tony lo miró extraño pero luego lo abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su bebé estaba de vuelta. 

—¡Papá, Peter!  
—¡Tony, Peter!

Harley se descubrió para tocar suelo y abrazar rápidamente a su hermano, segundos después Steve hizo lo propio abrazando a su hijo y colocandose a llorar mientras lo tenía abrazado de aquella manera, Peter unió a todos al abrazo estaba de vuelta, su bebé estaba de vuelta y en ese minuto podían ser nuevamente una familia, luego de darse cuenta donde estaban Peter rápidamente fue por el guante y Steve lo ayudó a llegar al otro lado donde se encontraba la camioneta cuando lo hizo volar por los aires con Mjolnir pero no logró llegar, por los menos las chicas en honor a Natasha unieron fuerzas para hacer que Carol llegará con el guante aunque la camioneta estalló a ultimo minuto, con el titan quedaron a la distancia para poder tomar cualquiera de los dos el guante pero el titan ganó, Carol intentó ganar minutos valiosos hasta que fue derribada 

—Yo soy inevitable 

Se lanzó para poder quitarle aunque fuesen las gemas antes que el chasqueara los dedos, pero algo ocurrió, algo que no pudo ver venir, Steve le quitó el guante y antes de que algunos de los dos se diera cuenta, chasqueó los dedos. 

—¡No! 

Grité corriendo hacia él antes de que cayera al suelo, ya no importaba nada, no importaba Thanos, no importaba si ganaban o perdían si en aquel momento se sentía en la derrota misma.

Estaba perdiendo a la única persona que lo amó tal y como era   
Estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida. 

—Te amo. 

Fue lo que susurró Steve antes de partir, y Tony lloró sobre su cuerpo al igual que sus hijos, habían ganado pero se sentía que habían perdido bastante.

El día del funeral fue tan doloroso para ellos cuatro, puesto que sabían que Steve ya nunca más abriría aquellos hermosos ojos azules, por lo que parte de sus cenizas las dejaron reposar con su escudo sobre el lago que estaba en su hogar, sentían que así siempre el rubio estaría cerca de ellos, aunque tuviesen toda una familia atrás ya no era lo mismo. 

Tuvo la complicada misión de ir a dejar cada una de las gemas, por un momento pensó hacer un trato con aquel espécimen rojo para que le devolviera siquiera a Natasha, pero no lo logró, la ultima gema que dejó fue la gema de la mente y le costó tanto volver al futuro, quería quedarse allí con quien fue el hombre de su vida y verlo sonreír nuevamente, verlo reírse, escuchar su voz de regaño y sentir sus besos...quería a Steve Rogers nuevamente en su vida. 

Pero debía seguir, debía hacerlo porque sus hijos lo necesitaban, necesitaban que estuviera en pie. 

No fue fácil criar a tres personalidades parecidas a él y al mismo tiempo tan parecidas a Steve. El día en que se supo que Peter era spiderman por culpa de un villano en el que su hijo confió hubiese dado todo para que Steve estuviera ayudando con su hijo, dándole un consejo porque él era el de la palabras certeras, en cambio él solo servía en los regaños y en las experiencias de vidas. Pero como pudo sacó adelante a Peter sin dejar que este dejara de ser un héroe.

Peter se casó y tuvieron tres hijos junto al mercenario, aunque Tony estaba en contra de ese matrimonio al final se dio cuenta que Wade Wilson hacía feliz a su pequeño; y llegaron a su vida May Stark-Rogers Wilson, Benjamin Stark-Rogers Wilson y Sarah Stark-Rogers Wilson. 

Harley, Harley siempre fue su pequeño dolor de cabeza, puesto que era igual a él cuando joven, además que estudió lo mismo que su padre y en el mismo lugar, Ingeniera mecánica en el MIT, por lo que era todo un playboy pero sentó cabeza con una muchacha periodista a la edad de 30 años, Tony bordeaba los 69 cuando Harley se casó, tuvo dos hijos gemelos James Stark-Rogers y Nova Stark-Rogers y hasta esa edad seguía ayudando a su hermano a controlar el crimen como Iron Lad. 

Y Morgan, su princesa era toda una mini Steve, sacó su personalidad por lo que ante las injusticias nunca se quedaba callada pero Tony la amaba, porque era su pequeña capitana, cuando la pequela Morgan sacó su titulo y se casó Tony pudo decir que fue uno de los días más felices de su vida a los 77 años puesto que vio con orgullo como sus hijos estaban formando su familia como junto a su esposo habían sacado a sus hijos adelante, porque sí a pesar de todo y a pesar de que se habían divorciado Tony volvió aportar su argolla de matrimonio con orgullo y la de su esposo la tenía colgando en su cuello siempre presente a quien pertenecía y con quien se había casado.  
Morgan tuvo cuatro hijos, aunque Tony solo alcanzó a conocer dos Edward Stark-Rogers, Maria Stark-Rogers, Johnny Stark-Rogers y Steve Stark-Rogers. 

Se encontraba en aquella camilla de hospital con sus hijos y nietos alrededor, conversaban, reían charlaban, sus hijos se encontraban atentos a cualquier cambio. 

—Tony, Tony. 

El castaño sonrió puesto que hay en la puerta como hace muchos años atrás lo había dejado estaba su Steve con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillando. 

—Hey Cap...

Sus hijos se miraron, puesto que no entendían nada, pero cuando vieron luego de muchos años nuevamente el brillo que solo era causado por una persona en los ojos de Tony supieron lo que pasaría y los tres se colocaron a llorar siendo contenidos por sus parejas e hijos. 

—Te he venido a buscar, Shellhead  
—Ellos aún me necesitan Winghead.  
—No cariño, ellos ya te han dejado libre ¿Quieres venir conmigo, señor Rogers- Stark? 

Steve alargó su mano cuando estuvo cerca de Tony quien sonrió alargando su mano para tomar la de su esposo. 

—Hasta el final de la línea, cariño. 

Y Tony Stark cerró los ojos. 

«He aquí una Julieta sangrando poesías rotas de aquella herida que dejó Romeo después de su partida... En esta historia alternativa, el final nunca terminó en una muerte romántica, terminó en un amor efímero como el brillo de sus ojos cual estrellas fugaces en el infinito.»

—¿Me extrañaste, beloved?  
—Más de lo que crees, cariño, pero ya estamos juntos hasta una próxima vida.   
—En una próxima vida podemos ser mujeres ¿No crees?   
—Te seguiré amando igual, ahora vamos, hay una fiesta de bienvenida para el héroe más grande de América...


End file.
